Skins
Arsenal Skin Hub In Arsenal, skins are the various characters you can buy in the shop, earn from crates, or get from using twitter codes. They're a cosmetic choice, and one of the few incentives to playing Arsenal. ---- Common= |-| Uncommon= |-| Rare= |-| Epic= |-| Legendary= |-| Exotic= |-| Exclusive= |-| Developer Exclusive= 'Unusuals' Unusuals are characters with random, interesting effects applied to them. There are currently 18 effects in game. 'Extra Information' * The Beret is most likely a mascot of Arsenal, as seen in the old icons, and old thumbnails. ** There are also few mascots, which are the Soldier, and the Delinquent. * Vampire '''and '''Scarecrow now have their own Halloween variant. ** Unlike the normal variants, they wore different clothes. * Several skins had their signature weapons changed: ** Ace Pilot used to have the MP5K. This was changed to Handcannon in the August update, and changed back to the MP5K in the Anniversary Update. ** Paintballer used to have the M16A1. This was changed to M16A2 in the Independence update, and later to the Mossberg 500 in the August update. ** Anarchist used to have an AK74. This was changed to AKM in the summer update, and later to the G-17 in the Halloween Update. ** Phoenix used to have the G3SG1. This was changed to AWP in the summer update, and later to the AKM in the Halloween Update. ** Pizza Boy used to have the RPG. This was changed to Pizza in the Halloween update. ** Summer Woods used to have the G-17. This was changed to Pump Shotgun in the Halloween update. ** Doctor, when initially released in the Halloween update, did not have a signature weapon. This was changed to the UZI in a later update. ** Chef originally had no signature weapon. This was changed to the Kitchen Knife in the Halloween update. ** Golf Pro used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to Fisticuffs in later update. However, it was most likely because the scrapped Golf Club melee was its signature weapon. ** Delinquent That's Cool used to not have a signature weapon. This was changed to Bat in the summer update. ** Luchador used to have a Superball. This was changed to Fisticuffs in the summer update. * The Skins King, Queen, Gladiator, Scarecrow, and Horseman hold melee weapons that cannot be purchased in the Shop. ** However, the King and Queen seem to hold the Linked Sword from the Brickbattle Gamemode and Scarecrow holds a Darkheart. The Gladiator and Horseman are the only true skins that equip a weapon that cannot be purchased or used in the game. However, the axe weapon was originally supposed to be used in Swordfights. ** It should be noted that with the addition of the Sword melee, King '''and '''Queen now hold purchasable items. * The BrickBattle skin is an "Old Roblox"-themed character. It makes jumping noises and pain/hurt noises reminiscent of old Roblox. ** BrickBattle also has toes that blends in with the Leg color, which only a few players can notice it. ** The hurt noises it makes are uuhhh.wav and Kid saying Ouch.wav. * There are two or more skins that share the same viewmodel and the clothing. ** Vampire, Cthulhu, Red Panda, The Marksman, The Trooper, Shinobi, and Ninja both wear Black Sniper gloves (A type of gloves with no fingers), except there are minor differences. Their rarities also different *** The Marksman has only one glove *** Vampire and Cthulhu both have the same Viewmodel, their shirt is also similar. **** Red Panda also has the same viewmodel as them, albeit with a sleeve being slightly shorter, and different shirt. **** This shares this trait with Shinobi and Ninja, albeit with team-colored gloves. **** The Trooper also shares the same trait, albeit with gloves having different texture. *** Vampire '''is legendary, while '''Cthuluhu is uncommon, and the rest are Rare ** The Fro and the Contractor Both have the same view-model, clothing, the skin color, and the color and style of their Glasses. *** However, both have different rarities from each other, as the Fro is Rare, while the Contractor is Uncommon. ** The Paintballer and the Trooper have the same view-model and the clothing and both have the bulletproof vest. *** However, they wear different helmets. And have different rarities. Trooper is Rare and the Paintballer is Epic. ** The Broadcaster and the Communicator have the same view-model, same rarity, same weapon signature (MP5K) and the style. *** Same with Woods '''and '''Trainer. With the same weapon signature (Pump Shotgun) * The Gentleman skin makes old man noises similar to the ones found in the Sword Cane Roblox gear. * The King and Queen skins are exclusive to the VIP gamepass. * The Santa skin is only obtainable in the shop during December. * The Brute skin was only obtainable in the shop, and couldn’t be earned in cases until the Independence Day Update. * The One is only available from the Starter Pack game pass, which is only available during a player's first 48 hours of Arsenal play. * Fanboy, Phoenix, Poke, and Anna are code-exclusive, and cannot be found in cases or in the shop. * Delinquent That's Cool is a 4/20 exclusive skin. *The Pizza Boy skin can be obtained by earning the Delivery badge in Work at a Pizza Place. *'Beret' and Woods were formerly the default skin during the pre-rehaul phase. They were later replaced by the Delinquent and skin for the revamp. * Smug Zam is an exclusive skin given to the winner of the 8/4/19 Arsenal Discord raffle, Tempyz, and to Nagika_Komatsu for winning the Arsenal Halloween costume contest of 2019. * Castlers is a joke skin made by Castlers that only devs can use. It was given to SomeBlueAngel after Castlers raided a voice chat and asked who wanted it. There was also another variation of the skin. * Rabblerouser formerly wore a Brunette Action Ponytail and had a different face, which was later changed to the current design. * Delinquent formerly wore a vest in the early versions of Arsenal. ** In the mega update, it is shown that Delinquent has gloves in Viewmodel but not the 3rd person render model. * The Ace Pilot skin was most likely added due to mightybaseplate's interest in the Darling in the Franxx anime. * There are some skins that appeared in the Archived version of ''Arsenal'' as a random default skin. These skins are the following: ** Soldier, Beret, Beard, Mobster, '''and '''Delinquent are the only ones that appear in the archived version of the game. They were re-modeled during the mid-2018 revamp. *The Admin skin was only awarded, along with the Ban Hammer melee and 2 kill effects to the people who bought the fake admin game pass in September. * There are 8 skins that were UPDATED in the Halloween update: ** Vampire '''along with '''Rabblerouser, Trainer, Rough Houser, Veteran, and Pirate have updated facial expressions. *** Scientist and Operative's facial expressions were later changed in the latest update (11/2). ** Ninja has a hoodie on its head. ** John Brick now has the expanded Hair style. * Temporarily (patch update is unknown), the Delinquent used to be voiced by the Flanker from Typical Colors 2, before being restored to its current voice. * Operative and Anna used to have male sound effects despite being female. ** However, Anna was fixed shortly after. *** And finally, Operative '''was given proper female sounds in a later update. * During the September update, all skins in that update had Delinquent sleeves. This was fixed in the Halloween update. * There was another variation of the '''Castlers '''skin. * The '''Clown skin's shoes squeak whenever it moves. It also has no voice, with it's pain and death noises instead being replaced with honking noises. * The Material Man skin's appearance can be changed based on the materials from ROBLOX Studio. ** Such materials include, but are not limited to: Brick, Corroded Metal, Granite, and Foil. * John '''was made as a result of JOHN ROBLOX winning a 1v1 to mightybaseplate. * '''Clown '''and '''Retro Zombie had rushed prototype variants of them in the CTE at first. * King, Queen, Summer Delinquent, Summer Rabblerouser, Summer Woods, Shark, and Firefighter were formerly exotic. * Deadlinquent '''and '''Retro Zombie make faint zombie-esque moaning sounds whenever they attack, most notably in their melee attacks. * Some skins are exclusive to events. ** Summer Delinquent, Summer Rabblerouser, Summer Woods, and Shark '''are exclusive to the Summer event. *** '''Summer Woods was not obtainable via tickets and was only available in the daily item shop two times during the event, making it one of the rarest skins. ** Alien and Uncle Sam are exclusive to the Independence Jam. ** Retro Zombie, Horseman, Plague Doctor, Clown, and Deadlinquent are exclusive to Halloween Haberdash. ** Throwback Delinquent and Throwback Rabblerouser are exclusive to the Throwback Thumbtack. * On 11/28/2019, it was confirmed by Mightybaseplate that Paintballer is bisexual, and that Brickbattle has toes. * A Noob skin was being worked on by Krystal, however it was scrapped in the end due to it blending in to the Yellow team. * Prior to January 22, 2019, purchasing the Contractor skin will break the player's inventory. This was fixed. * Joe's real name is Joe Shedlinski which was revealed by it's creator I_I. (formerly Mah_Bucket) * The hole in Deadlinquent's stomach is actually just the Donut kill effect being applied on it's torso at all times. This leads to some strange bugs in the viewmodel port - sometimes the hole isn't present at all. Switching from Deadlinquent to another skin can make the hole present on that skin's viewmodel port. It should be noted that this bug affects the 3rd person model in no way. Skin References * Anarchist is a reference to the Anarchist faction in CS:GO. * Snake Eater is a reference to Naked Snake, also known as "Big Boss" from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. * Cthulhu is a reference to the fictional creature created by H. P. Lovecraft. * John Brick is a pun and reference to the assassin John Wick from the John Wick franchise. * The One is a reference to Neo from The Matrix, who was nicknamed The One. * Ace Pilot is a reference to 02 from the anime Darling in the Franxx. * Brickbattle is based on the appearance of classic Roblox avatars from the earlier days of the site. * Pizza Boy is a reference to the main mascot of Work At A Pizza Place. * Flanker, Arsonist, Annihilator, Brute, Mechanic, Doctor, The Trooper, The Marksman '''and Agent''' are references to their respective classes in Typical Colors 2. ** However, the Arsonist appears to be wearing the Tough Metal, whilst The Trooper is wearing The Veteran. * Phoenix is based on The Phoenix Faction from CS:GO and the Design is an edited version of the original Phoenix model from Counter-Blox, ''another Roblox game by the same developers. * '''Rough Houser' is inspired by Jessica Black from Far Cry. * Santa is, of course, based on Santa Claus. * Detective 'is based on Sherlock Holmes. * '''Soldier '''was one of the randomized default skins in the old version of ''Arsenal, ''and his signature weapon being the Rocket Launcher is a nod to the primary weapon used by Soldier from ''Team Fortress 2. * '''Campbell '''is based off Ashley "Ash" Joanna Williams--the protagonist of the Evil Dead series--played by Bruce Campbell. ** His attached Badge, "Evil no more" (obtained by getting a kill using the double-barrel shotgun with the skin equipped) references Ash's signature shotgun and his fight against evil. * '''Smug Zam '''is a mix of the DC Hero Shazam and the :wickedsmug: face used on ROLVe discord servers. It was originally designed by the user Chickend. * '''Weeb Delinquent '''is based off Vegeta from Shonen Anime Dragon Ball Z. * '''Boomer Delinquent is a version of Delinquent that uses the Wojak 30 Year Old Boomer Character design. * Anna is the 2nd crossover character that is based on a Baby character of the same name in another one of the Roblox games: Adopt Me! * Rhino is based off of one of the Spiderman villains, Rhino. * Gladiator is based off a typical Roman gladiator. * Slayer is a reference to the Doomguy, protagonist of the Doom videogame series, also known as the Doom Slayer in the later games. * Horseman is a reference to the Headless Horseman, but the white pumpkin for a head is a reference to TCTully who is one of the Arsenal devs. * Plague Doctor is based off a medieval Plague Doctor. (The Hat and mask most likely was a last minute thing. as evidenced from this) * Deadlinquent is a zombified Delinquent. The hole in it's stomach with it's heart present is likely a reference to the voodoo cursed heavy soul from TF2. * Slasher is a reference to many horror movies and movie icons revolving around serial murder. Like "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre", and the likes of Jason Voorhees. * Retro Zombie is a reference to the oldschool zombie design of ROBLOX between 2008 and 2009. * Kingpin is based on the Kingpin mafia. * Admin is based off of ROBLOX Staff. * Red Panda is based off of the commando chicken/chickenator and a red panda. * Crusader '''is based on the medieval crusaders, a series of religious wars in western Asia and Europe initiated, supported and sometimes directed by the Roman Catholic Church between the 11th and the 17th century. * '''Luchador is based off of a Spanish wrestler "El Luchador" * [[:File:Oldcastlers.png|The old Castlers skin]] is based off the “You know I had to do it to em” meme. * John '''is based off of the well known Arsenal player and youtuber JOHN ROBLOX/SWAGER21. He was awarded it for "beating" a developer in a 1v1 * '''DIO and Kakyoin are based off of Dio Brando and Noriaki Kakyōin from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. * Throwback Delinquent and Throwback Rabblerouser are references to their former appearances, most notably the presence of their vests. * Joe is based off of the Roblox former administrator * Secret Agent is based off of Agent Smith, Neo's (The One's) enemy from The Matrix. Category:Cosmetics Category:Hub Pages